Coyote in Equestria, Ch 6: A Quiet Reunion
by Coyotek4
Summary: Technically, this is something of a crossover fic; I'm taking a small creative liberty here by not posting as such. Otherwise, this is simply the continuation of 'my' saga. (I couldn't specify 'Sunburst' among the characters, for some reason.)
A train departs from Ponyville Station; the passenger manifesto includes two characters on a mission …

"Why is there only one rail on this line?"

[SG] "I dunno."

"I mean, is this the _only_ train in Equestria? Are there separate rails farther down that allow for two trains to pass? And if so, why build those _out_ of the town?"

[SG] "I don't know."

"And for that matter, how do trains even _exist_ here? Don't you need electricity, or power lines, or—"

[SG] *annoyingly* "Did you talk this much in _your_ universe?"

"What? Oh … sorry. Just seems like every day there's something new to process here."

[SG] "It's probably best to just accept things as they are; you'll live a happier life. I take it you haven't spent much time around Pinkie Pie."

"Can't say that I have; I only saw her briefly, in my visit to Twilight's castle … and on the way to Sweet Apple Acres."

[SG] "Those who know Pinkie well know about her … shall be say, 'eccentricities'. And from what Twilight told me, trying to rationalize Pinkie Pie will lead you to insanity. Just keep that in mind, in case you spend any significant time in her company."

 _With all the crazy I've already seen, how much crazier can one pony really be?_

"I'll keep it in mind. So tell me about this 'Crystal City'."

[SG] "It's actually the Crystal Empire. For a long time, the place was a frozen wasteland. Now, under the watchful eye of Princess Cadence, the city has been restored to its former glory. The city even hosted the Equestria Games not too long ago."

" 'Frozen wasteland'?"

[SG] "It's a long story … and if you think the _trains_ here are too much to comprehend, it's probably best to leave it at that. At least for now. You've only been here about a week, you know."

"Fair point. So, why are _we_ going there?"

[SG] "Remember that 'somepony' I had in mind? His name is Sunburst, and he was my close friend a long time ago."

"The one who was taken from you?"

[SG] "The same. We've since caught up on old times. He has a knowledge of magic that eclipses anypony in Equestria, including Twilight. If he doesn't have an idea as to what could have caused the rift in your world, _nopony_ does."

"He sounds like one intelligent pony."

[SG] "He is. And he's one of the nicest ponies you'll meet. Hopefully he can provide a solution. But we're a ways away, so let's just relax and enjoy the scenery roll by."

The coyote stares out the window at the passing scenery. Slowly, he drifts away to sleep.

" 'Tek! Yo, 'Tek! Dude, get up!"

A figure crawls off a suspended platform, before it dawns on him that he's standing on two feet.

 _Wha … who's calling …_

"Man, you were out for a while there. Good to see you're coming around."

 _Who's that … wait … is it? It_ _ **can't**_ _be …_

" _Cheetor?_ Is that you?"

[Ch] "Who were you expecting?"

"Then, that means …"

Coyotek inspects his form … he sees that he is robotic in nature, but with a coyote head from his alternate form appearing at his chest.

[Ch] "Man, did that vulture get you good! Nothing that a couple hours in the CR chamber can't fix, though, right?"

"I'm … back at the base?"

[Ch] "Man, you really _are_ out of it! Good thing we got to you when we did, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"What about the rift?"

Cheetor appears confused. "What do you mean, 'a rift'?"

"The _rift!_ The rift into the fabric of our world that I … that I …"

[Ch] "Whoa, dude. Maybe you need some more rest. Or maybe you just need to dial down those 'subconscience processors' of yours. Were you having _more_ dreams about humanity?"

"No … not humans. Something else. Something very … odd."

[Ch] "The boss monkey is right; you need to reformat that part of your system. It's not safe for you, or any of us for that matter."

"I'm … I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes to myself, and I'll join you and the others in a cycle."

[Ch] "Sure thing. I'll check on you in a bit, just in case you hit the hay again."

Cheetor reverts to his cheetah form and bolts out the door, which closes behind him.

 _So was all that … just another dream? The zebra? All those ponies? More figments of my imagination?_

 _It just felt so real. I guess_ _ **all**_ _dreams do, though. Just like those dreams of humanity. Heck, those felt so real that I thought those_ _ **were**_ _the reality._

 _Jeez, how long was I out? Guess I was banged up pretty badly. Well, it doesn't matter now, I suppose._

A knock on the door snaps Coyotek out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Coyotek then reverts to his coyote form and turns to the door …

An explosion from the hallway blasts the door to the back of the room and sends Coyotek flying backwards, crashing into a wall. Amidst the rubble, a shadowy figure approaches the prone coyote.

"EMERGENCY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! COME QUICKLY!"

"We're here … Coyotek, we're here …"

The figure emerges from the smoke … it's Starlight Glimmer.

[SG] "Wake up … we're here."

The coyote blinks … and suddenly, he's on a train with many brightly-colored ponies. Starlight appears worried.

[SG] "Is everything OK? You looked like you were ready to scream."

"I'm OK, I just … had a strange dream." … _I think._

"OK, explain to me exactly why that little dragon with the crush on Rarity has his own statue here."

[SG] "It was before my time, but Spike has performed quite a few heroic deeds in the Empire. He told me all about them the last time I was here."

"Really! Care to fill me in?"

[SG] "Maybe on the train ride back, but we shouldn't delay. After all, you're the one who wants answers, right?"

 _More than you can possibly know._

"Yeah, you're right. So, how much further?"

[SG] "Not far. That's his place up ahead."

The two approach a stately cottage. Starlight knocks on the door, which then opens. An orange, spectacled pony greets them.

[Sb] "Starlight! It's wonderful to see you again!"

[SG] "It's great to see you again too, Sunburst. It's nice to meet where there _isn't_ a catastrophe in the works."

"Catastrophe?"

[SG] "Well, last time I was here, the empire was nearly thrust into another ice age after Flurry Heart shattered the Crystal Heart."

"Aaand, 'Flurry Heart' would be …"

[SG] "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's alicorn baby."

"I see." _Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, …_

Sunburst turns to the coyote. "So who is your companion? Some sort of familiar?"

 _Familiar?_

[SG] "Actually, he's the real reason I'm here today. We have a few questions regarding a particular spell."

[Sb] "I certainly have a vast knowledge of spells and magic. Follow me."

Sunburst leads the others into his study. Bookshelves of tomes filled with ancient and mystical lore line the walls.

"Impressive. It's like a miniature library in here."

[Sb] "Well, don't get _too_ impressed; I'm better at researching spells than actually casting them."

[SG] "Don't sell yourself so short. Or have you forgotten how _you_ saved the empire."

 _ **Another**_ _savior of the world? Who've I made friends with, the League of Extraordinary Ponies?_

[SG] *continuing* "Certainly, Princess Cadence hasn't forgotten your deeds."

[Sb] "And Flurry Heart is such a treasure. Things have worked out well for me since you came back into my life, I must say. So … what spell did you have in mind?"

[SG] "You might remember my little … 'tirade' … last time. And you might remember that time-travel spell I cast."

[Sb] "I do. Surely you haven't been—"

[SG] "No, not at all. I've learned my lesson from that. But _about_ that spell. I must admit that I did not study up as much on that spell as, perhaps, I should have. Do you know if that spell has any particular side effects?"

[Sb] " 'Side effects'? Like what?"

"Like tearing a rift in the fabric of another universe, creating a portal that would allow someone to travel between dimensions?"

Sunburst turns again to the coyote, inspecting him more closely now. "You're not _from_ this world?"

"No. And that's what I'm trying to figure out. How did I get here? What brought me here? And, is it possible for me to return to where I belong?"

[Sb] "Interesting. So tell me: how long _have_ you been in our world?"

"About a week, I think. Not longer."

[Sb] "So the spell that Starlight used could not possibly have been the cause; she had used that spell _weeks_ ago. Even if there _were_ some latent effects, I don't see how those would cause any …"

Sunburst goes into quiet contemplation.

[SG] "Sunburst? Is everything OK?"

[Sb] "We're all friends here, right? And by that, I include Princesses Cadence _and_ Twilight."

[SG] "Twilight? What does _Twilight_ have to do with any of this?"

[Sb] "Nothing by herself … but Cadence has been tapping my brain regarding information Twilight shared with her. Information gained from Sunset Shimmer."

 _Twilight Sparkle? Starlight Glimmer? And now Sunset Shimmer? So when do I meet Daybreak Twinkle?_

[SG] "I'm afraid you'll have to fill in some details. I don't remember any Sunset Shimmer."

[Sb] "Nor will you meet her these days. Not in _this_ world, anyway."

 _Waitaminute …_ _ **this**_ _must be the world that Rarity alluded to yesterday._

"So there IS a portal to another world."

[Sb] "Cadence has shared this little secret with me, but if you're friends with Twilight, then you'd probably find out eventually, anyway. Yes, there is a portal to a parallel universe. And Twilight has been to that world. The stories she has shared with us … are probably too fantastic to even begin to describe."

 _The dreams_ _ **I've**_ _had say otherwise._

[SG] "So who is this Sunset Shimmer."

[Sb] "A former protégé of Princess Celestia, much the same as Twilight once was. But her ego and sense of entitlement got the best of her, and she was eventually exiled to this alternate dimension. There is much to say regarding what she has done and been through; suffice to say, she has since come around and is now a well-respected member of her community and adopted world. It was a recent event in that world that gives me pause."

"This 'event' … you think it could explain what happened to me."

[Sb] "It's highly improbable … but Sunset Shimmer related a story regarding the Twilight Sparkle from _that_ world. That Twilight is as much the bookworm that our Twilight always has been, and somehow created a magic-absorbing amulet. That amulet reached a point of critical mass, and released a powerful magic that began tearing at the very reality of that world. Sunset and many others from that world could actually SEE our own world, through pockets of rifts in space." *turning to the coyote* "Does that sound familiar?"

"It … it _does_. But I don't get it. If these rifts occurred in the _parallel_ universe, how did I end up in _this_ one?"

[Sb] "The rifts were openings into this world. It's conceivable that some of the magic released by Twilight's amulet … _that_ world's Twilight … ended up in Equestria. And if any of that magic collided with any residue from the time-travel spell; well … I don't think _anypony_ could truly know the full effects."

Sunburst turns away before continuing: "But I must admit that this is mostly conjecture on my part. I could only speculate on the details of what happened in that universe. The only ones who could really shine a light on things are those in that world."

"So if I want to get back to my world, I would have to … enter, that, world."

There is a brief pause, after which both ponies in the room burst into laughter.

 _What's so funny? I was being serious._

[SG] "Do you know what Spike turned into when he entered that world?"

" _Spike_ entered that world?"

[SG] "Yes, and he became a dog. A _dog!_ And Spike's from _our_ world. Who knows _what_ would happen if you tried to go in there!"

[Sb] "Besides, the portal is a _heavily_ guarded secret. The only reason Twilight knew about it was because Sunset re-entered our world to steal one of the Elements of Harmony."

 _Elements of Harmony?_

[Sb] *continuing* "… and the only reason _I_ know about all this is that I'm now a trusted confidant for Princess Cadence. As you are both friends with Twilight, I felt safe confiding in both of you. But the mere _thought_ of you traveling to that world … at least for now, there's just no way."

 _Gee … when you put it that way …_

"I suppose it was foolish to bring up the possibility."

[Sb] "I am sure that you would want to return from whence you came. But so far as I can tell, that is simply not possible. It's a wonder that you're here at all, but I'm afraid all I can suggest is that you make the most of it."

"I understand. And I do thank you for your insight into all this. I guess we should be going now."

[SG] "What, so soon? We just _got_ here."

[Sb] "Hey, there's a café I've never tried before that I've been meaning to go to. What say we grab a bite?"

Nighttime has come. Starlight and the coyote are on a train heading back to Ponyville.

[SG] "Trixie was right; you _do_ have poor eating habits."

"I used to have _hands_. I know, it's a foreign concept for the ponies in this world."

[SG] "You still _had_ a coyote form. I'm sure you ate better even in _that_ form in your world."

"Hey, it's not like we had restaurants and corner cafés to go to … or anything else, for that matter."

[SG] "Coyotek … that sounds like a pang of regret."

"Does it? The fact is, I think back to what I've left behind and … I'm not so sure I really want to go back."

[SG] "What about not belonging here?"

"I don't even think I belonged _there_. I don't know _where_ I truly belong. Maybe I was _destined_ to be here all along."

[SG] *smiling* "You could do a lot worse than Equestria, I'm sure."

The coyote stares out the window at the passing scenery. "I'm sure I _was_ , Starlight. I'm sure of it."


End file.
